1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to dietary compositions that promote brain health. For example, this disclosure provides dietary compositions containing phosphatidylserine, at least one omega-3 fatty acid, at least one antioxidant source, and Ginkgo Biloba. 
2. The Relevant Technology
Dietary compositions can include foods, medicinal ingredients, extracts, herbs, and other forms of matter that can be ingested or otherwise absorbed by some part of the human body. As humans grow older, often times brain activity slows, memory can become impaired, and the brain takes longer to process information. Of course, most people would enjoy the ability to maintain a higher level of cognitive ability in their senior years if given the opportunity. In some cases, early onset of brain dysfunction or slowing can occur even in healthy, young adults and children, often resulting from disease or hereditary biological defects.